


Kiss Me I Must Be Dreaming

by cjoycoolio



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mikorei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikoto wakes up to a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I totally blame my friend Rache as to getting me into MikoRei hell LOLOLOL. Anyways this is my first fic for them so sorry if they seem a bit OOC. Considering the situation I put them I however think I wrote them rather IC. Anyways this is un-betaed. Enjoy.

His eyes open and the first thing he sees is a weary male draped over the side of his bed. Mikoto looks to the other side to see a machine that was beeping every few seconds. He tries to sit up but finds it difficult seeing as the male was laying on his leg. He sighs. He tries to ruffle the male’s dark hair and that’s when he notices the IV hooked up to his arm. He didn’t really understand nor remember why he was in this hospital room. Everything was a total blur and nothing made sense. He needed answers so as reluctant as he was to wake up the male he decides to do so. “Reisi” he says. “Oi. Get up”.

The dark hair male slowly raises up from his position and when he finally sits up and his glasses are no longer skewed on his face he smiles softly. “Mikoto. You’re up. I’m glad.”

“Yeah. Well. Can you tell me what the hell happened? Why am I here?” Mikoto asks.

Reisi frowns. “You were in a car accident, Mikoto” he states. “You nearly died.”

Mikoto’s eyes widen in disbelief but before he could retort flashes of the crash shows in his mind. He holds his head and closes his eyes wanting desperately to forget it. Flashes of red dripping from his daughter’s head show up and Mikoto hopes what he was seeing wasn’t reality.

“Mikoto!” Reisi says in astonishment. “Should I get a nurse? Are you alright?” he asks in concern.

The red hair male shakes his head. “Anna. How’s Anna? Where’s our daughter?” he asks, his eyes still closed not wanting to open them until he knew the truth.

Reisi’s mouth part open in shock. He didn’t think he’d have to tell him so soon. He hesitates and becomes speechless unable to find the words to explain to him what happened.

Mikoto knew what the silence meant. His heart drops in his chest and he cries and screams in agony. This was more painful than all the injuries he endured.

“She’s gone” Reisi says in a shaken tone as he felt the tears fall from his eyes for the upteenth time this night. “We lost her” he confirms.

Mikoto shouts and yells so loud that he causes the nearby nurses to come over. Reisi tries to reason with them to not sedate him and thankfully they don’t. They just let him be and leave the room. Reisi clutches onto his husband’s hand when he finally calms down and brings it to his lips and kisses them gently.

“Kiss me.”

“What?”

“Reisi kiss me. Please. Make me forget.”

“Miko-”

“Please.”

Reisi felt tears again fall from his eyes as he slowly leans over and presses his lips against his lover’s. He understood the need to feel close and the desperation and urgency of the moment but Reisi wasn’t a bit happy at the kiss. It was filled with pain of the loss of their beloved daughter and the taste of it made him sick yet he couldn’t stop. Didn’t have the decency to do so.

Mikoto grabs his face and kisses him desperately, wanting so much to feel something other than this sadness that was brewing in his body. He presses his tongue through his lips and Reisi openly accepts it. They only had each other now and that’s something that they have to live with for the rest of their lives.


	2. Turnover A New Leaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikoto and Reisi has finally come to realization that things are going to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies. This is short but sweet just how I wanted it to be. Hope you enjoy it. Completely un-betaed btw.

The house was unsurprisingly cold ,no longer filled by the warmth it used to be encompassed with. Reisi clicks on the lights and bends over to press a gentle kiss against his husband’s temple. “Welcome home” he says.  
  
“This isn’t home. Not anymore” Mikoto says under his breath. Reisi sighs sadly as he continues to push his husband’s wheelchair into the living room. This was the start of their new beginning together.  
  
“But it is our home, Mikoto” Reisi says before parking the wheelchair near Mikoto’s recliner and carefully helping him out of the wheelchair. Mikoto didn’t think he needed the wheelchair but Reisi was insistent on him using it until he’s able to walk on his own.

Mikoto adjusts himself onto the chair and lays his head against the back. He sighs as he closes his eyes.

Reisi looks at his husband sadly. He looked so worn out and tired but then again he was the same. The last two days at the hospital was rough for the both of them and he knew nothing would ever be like what it was before the accident.

 

* * *

 

_The door clicks open as Reisi enters the house. “I’m home” he calls out before removing his coat, placing it on the rack and putting his keys in the bowl near the door.  He then shuts the door and locks it before walking into the living room. A smile appears on his face at the sight he sees. His husband is sleeping on his recliner holding their precious five year old daughter who is sleeping on top of his chest._

 

* * *

 

Mikoto opens an eye when he heard a sniffle come from his husband. “Reisi” he says softly. The bespectacled male looks over to his husband, removes his glasses and wipes at his eyes. “I-I’m fine. Just rest Mikoto. I know you need it” he states.

“I’m fine, Reisi. You need to rest more than I do” Mikoto states. The red haired male then opens his arms towards his husband, gesturing him to come sit on top of him. Reisi obliges wholeheartedly. He needed the comfort anyways. Reisi sighs as he leans against his husband’s chest and Mikoto wraps his arms around him.

“She’ll always be in our heart” Mikoto says softly. Reisi chokes back his tears. The pain was still fresh. The despair of losing a child was something they both thought they’d never have to experience. Their best friend dying a few months back was already tough for them so now having to lose another person who was so dear to them once again. It was almost just too much for them to handle.

Mikoto’s eyes started to water as well. Life just wasn’t fair. They didn’t deserve this.They didn’t deserve losing her. Anna was too young to die. It just wasn’t fair. However, they both knew they couldn’t change the past. They just had to live today. Live for her. They knew it was going to be difficult and everything was going to change but they will do it. They had to do it. They weren’t going to live in misery for the rest of their lives. They couldn’t dwell on the past for too long or they’d never be able move forward. They had to be strong. For her they had to.

Mikoto held Reisi tightly and they both let the last of their tears fall to the ground. This was their lives now and neither were sure how they’ll endure it. However together they’re sure they’ll make it through somehow because facing it together isn’t half as bad.

 

* * *

 

A few days pass by and all the arrangements have finally been settled. The grass was green and the day was bright. Mikoto held Reisi’s hand tightly. The minister had said his last words as the casket gets lowered into the ground. Forever buried six feet under their daughter was gone. As each of their friends had thrown in a red flower of some sort they knew it was finally time to actually say their goodbyes. They never wanted to lose her. They never thought they ever would. Yet they had and nothing was going to bring her back.

“We’ll miss you” Reisi say sadly as his left hand squeezes his husbands.

“Goodbye our sweet angel” Mikoto says as he releases the first pile of soil on top of the casket.

  
The breeze felt surprisingly warm as it flows through them during the ceremony.  A single red leaf falls and lays itself near the grave site. After every ending comes a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I may or may not continue this AU. We'll see how I feel. For now though this is it :P. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment and/or kudos. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
